Everlasting Snow
by LilyOkumura12
Summary: Un demonio herido con mil cicatrices de su pasado ocultas en su orgullo y mal temperamento, una princesa con un corazón bondadoso y valiente dispuesta a convertirse en un sacrificio para ayudar a aquellos que ama. Una pregunta cuya respuesta esta oculta en una promesa hecha antes de la primera nevada. ¿Su amor podrá sobrevivir luego de aquel invierno? [Katsuki x Fem!Izuku]


" _ **Cuando alguien lo es todo, la distancia no significa nada.**_ _ **Estés donde estés siempre querré que estés a mi lado, pero no importa ya que debemos confiar y saber que podremos estar juntos.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Everlasting Snow**_

Hace mucho tiempo nació un bello imperio; fuerte, imponente y más que todo pacífico aun cuando se trataba de un mismo reino donde habitaban demonios, el sol nacía cada día iluminando cada rincón de aquellas hermosas tierras, colmándolos con aquellos rayos de luz dorada que traían felicidad a sus habitantes, mientras la riqueza cada día crecía con la alegra de los infantes corriendo y jugando por todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que los pobladores, llenaban el ambiente de cánticos, mientras trabajaban arduamente en su vida cotidiana. Su emperador Masaru Bakugou era un hombre que reinaba con fuerza y bondad junto a su esposa Mitsuki una dama hermosa y llena de gracia aunque algo temperamental; de la misma forma le enseñaba a su hijo Katsuki cuando le tocará tomar su lugar en el trono.

Pero no todo podía de ser miel sobre almendras todo el tiempo, una noche mientras todos dormían, las vidas de los emperadores fueron tomadas de una manera cruel y arrebatadora dejando solo al pequeño príncipe con vida. Vaya golpe cruel y despiadado fue ver la muerte de los padres por parte de aquellos humanos que amaban y cuidaban como tal, sin importar que no se tratasen de fuertes e imponentes demonios, al final era la paz lo que más valía para ellos, siendo trágico el sabor amargo de la traición causada por el miedo y la desesperación de conocer la naturaleza que controlaba a aquellos emperadores.

No hacía falta decir que ser espectador del cuadro tan sangriento y cruel que resulto la muerte de sus progenitores despertó sin más el primer deseo de venganza, conectado a la advertencia que se hiciera fuerte conforme la vida le demostrara su camino de gloria, hasta que estuviera listo para tomar su lugar correspondiente en aquel trono dorado. Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar detenerse a pensar que aquellos que habían tomado la vida de sus padres solo era vagos humanos que los habían traicionado por su miedo irreparable y el deseo hacía el poder y el engaño escudando su falta de "seguridad". Ciertamente destrozarlos completamente solo sería cuestión de cultivar su poder y aun así había algo que lo detenía aunque no se explicaba precisamente porque, pero no podía evitar recordar la expresión de su parte tan apacible cuando él jugaba con los niños del pueblo y su madre gritaba que no tenía que ser tan rudo con ellos.

La vida no le iba a sonreír del todo al príncipe Katsuki, marcado por su pasado tenía que vivir con la frustración de terribles quemaduras en su piel, la impotencia de anhelar un poder que deseaba más que nada y eso de a poco carcomía su alma y corazón, convirtiéndolo en el joven frío, tajante, y cruel, al punto que ya muy pocas cosas logran llamar su atención, más fue su interés ante la tentación del poder que lo llevaría a la depravación, que el dulce amor que una vez estuvo dispuesto a compartir y ahora, de él no quedaba nada, pues ahora tan parecía que su vida se regla bajo la regla de _**"Todo o Nada "**_ siendo así que si no estabas con él por las buenas, respeto o temor solo podrías ser una escoria en su camino o un enemigo que tenía que verse obligado a hacer desaparecer de su camino por medio del castigo y la muerte. Ya no hacía falta decir que la piedad que alguna vez puedo tener aquel infante que podía ver por los demás que no seguían se había desvanecido conjuntamente con su inocencia hace mucho tiempo.

Incluso intento despertar "a su manera" los tiernos afectos de una joven hechicera que servía en el palacio, intentos que desafortunadamente fueron despreciados sin darle tiempo a las dudas, primeramente por la gran diferencia de clases y el simple hecho de que esa castaña no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto por él, sin contar que no estaba der acuerdo con su odio a los humanos, el hecho de que se hubiera convertido en semejante bestia solo la hacía odiarlo y solo servir por obligación. Tal acontecimiento solo pudo despertar la ira en su corazón lastimado, mucho más ante el hecho de que las personas a las que una vez pudo de llamar "sirvientes leales" fueron los primeros a los que le dio muerte ante un deseo corrupto de justicia que se doblegaba ante el odio que lentamente creía en su corazón traicionado por las personas que más amaba en su vida.

El tiempo pasó y el momento de ascender al trono se hizo presente, el día de su mayoría de edad por fin había arribado, muchos celebraron como era debido todo pero el rubio cenizo si quiera se conmovió un momento por el hecho de que celebraran el día de su nacimiento, pues en esos momentos solo podía vivir con el recuerdo de su amada familia; todas y cada una de las peleas, encuentros y llamados de atención que ya no recibiría de su madre junto al mil demostraciones de amor a su "drástica y cariñosa" manera, igualmente las incontables lecciones que su padre le tendría preparadas conforme fuera pasando el tiempo y junto el sus años de experiencia junto a ellos, pero ahora no eran más que recuerdos que se esfumaban cual que la espuma de las olas de mar al llegar al orilla de la playa.

Esos bellos recuerdos tan distantes dejaron de ser algo importante para él, o por lo menos eso quería aparentar al mentirte a si mismo de forma constante con tan desesperación para creer de una vez por todas esa ilusión. La página se había pasado y junto a ella un capítulo nuevo comenzaba a escribirse, ahora que ya era emperador, tenía que asegurar su sangre, aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo en casarse por compromiso, sabía que aquello era la lo mejor que podía hacer para que el imperio estuviera seguro con un heredero al trono, llevando junto a la criatura su descendencia. Así mismo la búsqueda por una buena esposa se hizo presente, aunque aquello no era el "fuerte" del príncipe gracias a que su corazón ahora era un tempano de hielo, desconocía totalmente lo que era, aquello que todos llamaban "Amor".

Aizawa Shouta, gran duque del palacio imperial y por lo mismo maestro y mano derecha del ahora emperador fue quien se vio obligado a llevar a cabo tal búsqueda para poder asegurarse de que todo en aquel pueblo estuviera perfectamente y una catástrofe no se presentara nuevamente en una de sus habitaciones. Además era una buena forma de mantener lazos y paz con el mundo humano, pues no era noticia el poder de los demonios y el miedo que los mismos precedían, pues antes de que llegara la paza las tierras todo estaba divido por la guerra y miles de vidas humanas y de magos se vieran comprometidas por los momentos que se veían completamente desalmados al momento de arrebatar las existencia a la humanidad solo para cumplir sus propósitos. Para su suerte todo cambio con la llegada del primer imperio al lugar pero no si quiera diez dinastías fueron capaces de apaciguar el odio y el medio que le tenían los humanos a los demonios, no obstante muchas cosas lograron calmarse hasta que una serpiente volvió a envenenar la naturaleza humana y así volver a lo que era antes.

La búsqueda por aquella bella dama que lo acompañaría comenzó, pero por desgracia ninguna de aquellas damas que le presentaban al príncipe imperial resultaban ser dignas de su agrado, aunque eso no quitaba que tenía que ser educado con ellas aun cuando pareciera que cada vez las mandaba al infierno de una forma más rápida y tajante, era tradicionalista, pero el hecho de que todas parecieran unas muñecas pintadas no le gustaba para nada, princesas, condesas, duquesas o doncellas, todas resultaban iguales, hermosas y al mismo tiempo sin gracia o simpatía, le sacaba de sus casillas era cierto, simplemente frustrante, deseaba una esposa por sus concretas razones, pero, no quería que fuera igual o peor que una concubina.

Por mala suerte muchas de ellas eran iguales, bellas muñecas decoradas cuyo propósito en la vida, era "lucir hermosas y sonreír". El demonio rubio estaba a punto de dar su búsqueda por terminada, la esperanza que jamás tuvo casi se vio perdida o por lo menos fue así hasta que cierta hermosa joven hizo su aparición: Cabello verdoso, ojos cual brillantes esmeraldas completamente cristalinos, piel de porcelana con algunas pecas que bien podían ser la perdición de cualquiera y un aura angelical. Su nombre, Izuku Midoriya, una joven florista de un país vecino que estaba dispuesta a dar su mano en matrimonio, por el bien de su pueblo ya que se creían que si está o cualquiera otra se negaba sus habitantes y tierras podrían verlo como un reto y de esta forma manchar sus tierras con sangre inocente, por lo que un pequeño "sacrificio" fue lo mejor para mantener a todos contentos.

Un sacrificio de esa magnitud sería perfecto pues aquella pequeña damita tenía una historia oculta a sus espaldas, aunque era una de la que ella misma estaba completamente inocente. Siendo una hija bastarda del rey era normal que en su casa no faltara nada y pudieran gozar de ciertos lujos pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a ojos de la nobleza la pecosa solo era un fruto de un amor prohibido entre una criada y el mismo rey que hizo todo en sus manos para estuvieran bien y seguras. Claro estaba que habían mil jóvenes hermosas y nobles en el país, igualmente doncellas y plebeyas que serían buenas para el trabajo, pero ninguna podría eliminar un error de la monarquía y ser un perfecto obsequio al gozar de sangre azul en sus venas, simplemente una forma de expiar los pecados cometidos y una ofrenda de un alma pura que no pensó en entregarse para salvar a los amaba. Además siempre estuvo esa curiosidad infantil de parte de la esmeralda por saber cómo sería su prometido al tratarse de un demonio.

Ese otoño el compromiso de los jóvenes se hizo presente, mientras las hojas doradas caían decorando los techos y las calles de aquel bello lugar tiñéndolo de aquellos cálidos colores como el atardecer. Lo que comenzó siendo un compromiso, terminó convirtiéndose con los días en una tierna pero extraña amistad; mañanas despertando juntos entre deliciosas comidas, tardes de juegos y paseos en el pueblo y el palacio, y noches de cortejos, entre suaves caricias y besos dados con cierta agresividad de parte del demonio pero correspondidos con gran dulzura por la esmeralda. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería de aceptar lo que era obvio, era también difícil de ocultar, ahora no había forma de que se pudiera negar el hecho de que el amor ahora florecía en sus corazones, el demonio se había enamorado completamente de la princesa, y la princesa le había dado su amor a aquella criatura de corazón gélido sin dudarlo si quiera un segundo.

Como era de esperarse, lo que comenzó siendo una amistad se transformó en aquel bello sentimiento, no obstante era claro que aquello conllevaba un compromiso y el príncipe estaba más que dispuesto a tomarlo, arriesgándose completamente, era una apuesta pero estaba seguro que esta vez no perdería como tiempo atrás. Una noche llevo a la joven al jardín y entre las flores, se sentaron en un banco de mármol, mientras la luna iluminaba el firmamento acompañada de miles de estrellas en un velo escarchado que se combinada a veces con aquellas luciérnagas que revoloteaban alrededor de todo aquello buscando refugio en los pétalos de flores cubiertas de rocío. Un escenario completamente encantador, pero eso solo alertaba a la doncella que pasaría algo importante, y dicho y hecho, así fue, no era necesario ser un adivino para imaginar aquello.

Katsuki pidiendo un poco de su atención le hizo entrega de una bello colgante, este tenía la forma de una media luna, y entre sus puntas donde tendría que estar una estrella ahora era un bello copo de nieve hecho de cristal.

Izuku por su parte estaba conmovida por la acción de joven, al punto que un par de lágrimas de perla se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se abrazó al joven con cierta desesperación pidiéndole luego que lo colocara en su cuello, el por su parte estaba apenado, aunque no lo demostrara pero hizo aquello sin dudarlo robando así un tierno beso.

Aquello era hermoso y perfecto, no había forma de que pudiera de ser mejor, pero un viejo miedo se hizo presente en su corazón ante el sentimiento de la perdida, y la tentación de una pregunta algo cruel y realista se hizo presente, primera noche del invierno en la cual la nieve comenzaba a caer frente a sus ojos.

\- Izuku... - Llamó su nombre en un suave susurro mientras se acercaba más a ella acariciando con delicadeza aquella piel de porcelana. - ¡Mierda! Tengo que ser honesto, temo por hacerte esta maldita pregunta, pero si no lo hago no podré estar jodidamente tranquilo, dime, si prometieras amarme... ¿Hasta cuándo seria? - Pregunto aun temeroso de la respuesta de aquella dama, pero solo cerro los ojos y estuvo dispuesto a escuchar.

\- Katsuki... - Esta por su parte tomó la mano que había posado en su mejilla, entrelazando con cuidado sus dedos con los ajenos y de a poco dejando un beso en ella. - Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré, pero tienes que ver más allá de mis palabras. - Dijo esta de a poco aun manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas. - Kacchan... te amare hasta que la nieve se derrita y mi corazón deje de latir junto a esta. - Expresó esta sin más ya dejando la respuesta tan anhelada para el joven en sus manos.

\- ¡Tu maldito amor es débil si me haces esa promesa! - Dijo aquello en medio de la cólera y el enojo al no entender las palabras de la joven, sabía que le había pedido ver más allá, pero como se suponía que lo hiciera, después de un bello otoño en el cual su amor había florecido, ella tendría que irse al final del invierno, aquello no podía de concederlo con tal facilidad. - ¡Mierda, Deku! ¡La nieve es fácil de derretir! - Acoto con cierta ira y desesperación en sus ojos y su voz mientras generaba mil explosiones en sus manos, por su parte la joven por primera vez en su vida levantó su mano contra alguien y le dio una leve bofetada al joven, con todo el dolor de su alma.

\- ¡Y tu desconfiado si crees que el mío se derretirá con tal facilidad! - Contraataco sin más ante las acusaciones del joven quien de inmediato quedó totalmente anonadado, pues aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, mientras esta solo podía de sonreír levemente acariciando la mejilla de su prometido tratando de enmendar el daño ocasionado. - Lo comprenderás, estoy segura de ello. - Expreso suspirando un poco. Dejó un suave beso en su frente y despidiéndose como era debido fue a su habitación dejando al joven un tanto pensativo en lo que había pasado.

Así fue como el invierno arribo como un barco de velas blancas a un puerto anhelado, también se fue cuando la primavera le dio muerte con su calor y flores que reclamaban la vida que por derecho le correspondía. Aquellos jóvenes amantes, no se habían separado, aunque en el corazón del príncipe hubiera incertidumbre y en de la joven la esperanza de que la luz en algún momento iluminaria las tinieblas de su pasado dejándolo ver lo que de verdad era importante en su vida.

\- Deku. - Una vez más clamó aquel apodo que le había regalado a la joven que lo cautivaba, y acercándose junta a ella a uno de los balcones del palacio se posó a su lado y de a poco con cierto cuidado busco tomar su mano. - ¿Aun me amas? la maldita nieve ya murió, el invierno ha acabado - Aclaro este de a poco mientras acariciaba aquella tersa piel.

\- Cuando la nieve se derrita dejare de amarte, Kacchan - Respondió de nuevo sin más, la misma respuesta a la pregunta que una vez hizo aquel joven. Mientras solo sostenía su mano con delicadeza, al tomarla entre las suyas y buscaba un poco de su calor posando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, manteniéndose unidos aunque sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Sin saber que hacer o como conllevar todo aquello el demonio busco miles de formas de aclarar sus pensamientos y si intranquilo corazón que no lo dejaba ni un segundo en paz mientras causaba mil y un estragos en si ser. A causa de ese la decisión de imponer un poco de lejanía entre ambos se hizo presente, sin embargo era mentira que dejaría a la joven sola en una tierra llena de demonios y humanos de los cuales su confianza aún estaba increíblemente limitada dadas las pasadas situaciones. Sabía que el gran duque no se haría cargo de la muchacha pues su pereza era demasiado para ello, luego estaba el guardia que la había traído pero aquel hombre rubio y demacrado de nombre Toshinori Yagi parecía no ser muy capaz.

Casi pudo mandar al infierno la idea de un protector para la joven cuando el mismo se hizo presente junto a él con una sonrisa llena de calidez aunque yacía decorada con algunos blancos colmillos, aunque en realidad todo en aquel pelirrojo era completamente radiante junto a su piel ligeramente tostada y ojos carmesí que ardían en vitalidad. Al fin y al cabo era de su confianza, sin quitar el simple hecho de que era su mano derecha y el indicando para el trabajo de ser el protector de la joven en todo momento, claro que eso no incluía cuando tenían sus momentos a solas. Una mezcla de emociones ahogaron al dragón cuando escucho la noticia de que sería el protector se la princesa aunque eso no quitaba que al mismo tiempo que preocupado estaba increíblemente emocionado por el tiempo que podría pasar con ella.

Por alguna razón desde su llegada tuvieron una extraña conexión que los llevo a una relación peculiar, pues aun cuando no se trataba de algo amoroso parecían amigos de toda una vida o incluso hermanos que se cuidaban y velaban el uno por el otro mientras jugaban y pasaban el tiempo juntos.

\- Izu-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – La llamo por aquel apodo que le había dado poco después de su llegada y el haberse encariñado con la princesa que ahora solo jugaba haciendo un arreglo de flores- ¿Por qué jamás le dices la respuesta a Bakugou? Ya el pobre debe de estar muy atormentando. – No puedo evitar reír un poco pues conocía bien al rubio y no hacía falta decir lo confundido que estaba.

\- La respuesta es muy fácil, Ei-chan. – Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás con los apodos, menos al tratarse de aquel pelirrojo al cual tenía un poco mimado. – Solo quiero que confié en lo que siento por él además no puedo dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, ¿No? - Esta vez fue ella la que rio un poco al ver que su protector estaba igual de confundido mientras dejaba una corona de flores en sus cabellos puntiagudos con cuidado.

No hacía falta decir que de vez en cuando esa relación fraternal hacía de cierto príncipe se pusiera un tanto celoso, aunque no lo admitiera de una forma abierta lo cierto era que anhelaba gozar de aquella cercanía con la pecosa, lo que al mismo tiempo resultaba una ironía al ser el quien había impuesto la distancia en primer lugar completamente orgulloso y temeroso de terminar lastimado. Sin embargo vivir de aquella forma no era una opción más cuando sabía muy bien lo efímera que resultaba la vida humana a comparación con la de los dragones y demonios.

Cuando tenía una oportunidad la tomaba de inmediato pidiendo a su protector que se largara de una vez por todas para dejarlos a solas, no obstante este no podía marcharse sin abrazar o cargar un momento a la esmeralda para aliviar así los nervios de la misma y claro tampoco darle un golpe en el hombro al príncipe en señal de camaradería y la sutil advertencia de que _**"Si no se apresuraba alguien podría robarse a la novia".**_ Obviamente el dicho solo una darle con confianza y se apresurara a aceptar lo que deseaba y necesitaba su corazón de una buena vez por todas.

Aquella escena se repitió un par de veces más, la misma pregunta, la misma respuesta, _**"¿Aun me amas?",**_ _**"Cuando la nieve se derrita dejare de amarte"**_. El joven aún no comprendía aquello por mucho que lo intentara, la estación ya había cambiado y la nieve se había esfumado, pero aun así la misma unión de sus corazones se mantenía fuerte y constante mientras latían al unísono al ritmo de un bello lullaby, lo cual les decía que aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran separados sus almas igual se reclamaban la una a la otra.

\- Deku, he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te he preguntado esta mierda ya, pero lo haré una maldita vez más, aunque temo conocer la jodida respuesta. - Expreso este una vez más en el mismo escenario apegado a la joven mientras acariciaba su cabello verdoso hundiendo sus dedos en aquellas suaves hebras como pétalos de flor. - ¿Aun me amas?

\- Kacchan, puedes preguntarme todas las veces que desees y mi respuesta no cambiara pues solo cuando la nieve se derrita dejare de amarte, ni antes ni después. - Respondió esta una vez más, mientras alzaba un poco su mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven que se veía un poco torturado ante aquella respuesta.

\- Como infiernos puedes decir eso, si la jodida nieve de este invierno juntos ya no está. - Pregunto esta una vez más desviando la mirada al horizonte y luego posándola en aquellos ojos esmeralda que se veían cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. - Serás tonta, no te comprendo maldición.

\- El invierno se ha ido y con el la nieve que ha cubierto todo durante su estación, sin embargo esa no es la nieve de la que estaba hablando cuando te dije que te amaría. Katsuki, la nieve que se ha derretido es tu propio amor hacía mi… - Respondió completamente dolida y aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron esta un mantenía su mirada fija en los carmesíes que eran los ojos de su amado demonio explosivo. – Mi amor jamás se morirá pues mi voluntad lo ha cristalizado en mi corazón tú te encargaras de crear la nieve que lo hara perdurar por la eternidad.

Confeso esta por fin mientras se apuntaba a sí misma, en dirección a su corazón, el joven solo pudo verla, y notar que siempre había llevado aquel bello colgante que una vez le regaló tiempo atrás, sin símbolo de su compromiso y mucho más el amor que tenía por ella aun cuando este aún seguía oculto en sus palabras más jamás en sus acciones. Junto a sus palabras comenzaron a despejarse las sombras tenebrosas que acechaban el corazón de aquel demonio, más cuando la contraría comenzó a explicar de nuevo.

\- La vida humana es efímera, ante los ojos de un demonio completamente fugaz igual que las flores, por eso si deseas que este a tu lado deberás de hacerme igual a ti y así poder estar a tu lado en la eternidad. – Tomo una bocanada de aire mientras jugaba con sus manos las cuales temblaban e intentaba contener con desesperación el llanto que comenzaba a hacer doler su garganta. – Al convertirme en un demonio, mi humanidad será robada, mi corazón se detendrá, mi alma de alguna forma renacerá, pero mi amor por ti será inmortal.

Volvió a verlo con los nervios a flor de piel y su cuerpo temblando con las cosas fuerzas que aún conservaba, pues la mayoría se había convertido en el valor necesario para decir aquello y hacer entender por una vez por todas a aquel demonio que adoraba, ahora era una apuesta de todo o nada.

\- Quizás tu amor pereció al creer que las palabras que te dije eran literales, pero mi amor por ti ya no puede morir, no puedo olvidarte, aquí está mi amor y es tuyo sin importar nada… - Confeso al fin rogando a los Dioses por la comprensión de parte de aquel demonio que se veía completamente anonadado frete a ella.

El joven la miró sin entender, pero con su total atención escuchó cada palabra de aquella dama mirándola fijamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás había conocido el amor y ahora que lo conocía no sabía con exactitud que hacer o qué decir, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado por el hecho de que ella se fueran, pues sabía que podría vivir sin en ella, no la necesitaba, pero, vivir sin ella era algo que definitivamente no quería hacer jamás.

Por eso al ver cómo la joven se separaba de él para retirarse, no pudo evitar reaccionar con cierta violencia y así tomarla de la mano y jalándola con algo de fuerza hacia él solo pudo abrazarla con posesividad y recelo, casi como si la vida misma se fuera en un desaire si aquella criatura se iba de su lado.

\- No te atrevas jamás a decir semejante idiotez, mierda. - Sentenció sin más y tomando el rostro de la joven depositó un beso en aquellos suaves labios carmín. - Mi amor por ti jamás ha de perecer, te amo, y eso no cambiara, solo se cómo soy y que de seguro hay alguien mejor para ti allá afuera, pero no planeo dejarte ir jamás, Izuku te necesito en mi vida, porque te amo y planeo arrebatarte incluso de las manos de la muerte misma para estar a tu lado. - Confeso este al fin robando otro beso de los labios ajenos.

Por su parte la joven de verdosos cabellos estaba totalmente anonadada, aquello era lo que definitivamente estaba esperando, solo pudo corresponder el beso con dulzura y pasión pues ya nada importaba salvo ellos compartiendo aquel bello sentimiento que hacia latir sus corazones como un hermoso allegretto, pues sabía que las tinieblas que alguna vez estuvieron en ese hermoso corazón del demonio desaparecerían cuando se diera cuanta, que no había nada que temer y podría entregarse a sus sentimientos, pues estos eran puros igual que ese amor que había florecido en sus corazones.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **N/A**_

 ** _Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir, por desgracia la inspiración es una musa muy caprichosa que va y viene a placer pero gracias a ella y a una persona especial nació esta pequeña historia que tiene gran significado, ademas del hecho de que es un pequeño regalo. Espero hayan disfrutado, recuerden compartir y dejar reviews para ayudarme a continuar con la historias. Un poco tarde pero el acompañante musical de esta canción es "Everlasting de Kokia", Gracias por pasarse a leer, oyasumi, kissy 3_**


End file.
